plazatotalnejporazkifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Użytkownik:Cree^^3
O mnie No dobra... Powiedzmy, że jestem ze Swarzędza i mam na imię... Nie wazne, i tak wszyscy mówią mi Cree lub Kimiko. A oto różnice między mną a Clarą (do Dory też jestem podobna, ale mniej): *Przede wszystkim jestem 6 lat młodsza. *Jestem z Polski. *Imiona rodziców wystarczy przenieść na polskie wersje ;) *Nie znam niemieckiego ani francuskiego :( *Mam odrobinę krótsze włosy :P *Boję się pająków, ale to jeszcze nie fobia ;) *Nie jestem Mistrzem Biologii ani Fizyki, tylko ogólnie Przyrody... xD Ale Informatyki nie jestem też. A po za tym to jestesmy takie same :). Poprostu lubię rysować Dorę, Izkę i Clarę i o nich pisać więc proszę się ich nie czepiać, bo wtedy czepiacie się mnie. Jakby co to zażaleń co do treści odcinków TPPnP proszę nie zgłaszać, bo i tak ich nie zmienię! Izabelę zaprojektowałam dla mojej koleżanki jako Demi, ale ona nie korzysta z niej i pozwoliła mi, więc myślę, że nie ma problemu. Ulubione Postacie: *Izzy (moja sensei XD) *Duncan *Gwen *Bridgette *Geoff *Heather *Alejandro (sam w sobie to dureń, ale szczeże mówiąc nie wiem czemu mam go w ulub) *Owen *Sierra *Katie (wystarczy, że jest ładna) Copules: #Gwencan (naj na świecie :*)thumb|Jak nie twierdzisz, że są naj to się obrażę! >:| #Ozzy (czemu musieli zerwać? :*( #Aleheather (oboje wyszło na dobre w moich rankingach :D) #Codierra (tylko dla Sierry :/) #Lindsay&Tyler Drużyny: #Grupo Chris Es Muy Muy Muy Muy Buena Honda (lubie hiszpańską nazwę:) i wogóle naj team) #Zabójcze Okonie (fajni ludzie; szkoda że najwyższe tylko Duncan 4th :( #Trzeszczące Żarówy (Gwenny wybrała wyczepisty skład :D) #Team Victory (oryginal ver. lepszy ;) i ludzie byli wporzo tylko przez moją znienawidzoną drużynę Amazonek każdego odcinka przegrywali :@) #Zabójcze Makiety (dopiero jak Court doszła nie cierpię jej ten team zaczął pracować) Clara thumb|147pxImię i nazwisko: Clara Milagros Staniszewsky San Sebastian Data i miejsce urodzenia:'' 12 lutego 1992, w Quito'' Zameldowana: Quito, Ekwador Włosy: Brązowe (naturalne) Oczy: Zielone (nosi soczewki kontaktowe) Rodzina: ' *''matka: Inez Joanna Staniszewsky de San Sebastian *''ojciec: Sergio Pablo Cintana San Sebastian'' *''rodzeństwo: (biologiczne) Ignacio Pedro Staniszewsky San Sebastian, (przybrane) Constancio Cruz San Sebastian'' 'Strach: ' *''Arachnofobia (strach przed pająkami)'' *''znaleźć się w wariatkowie'' *''stracić swoją encyklopedię'' ''' Talent: *''rozwiązywanie zagadek, łamigłówek, krzyżówek, a nawet problemów'' *''plątanie i rozplatanie węzłów'' *''taniec na macie do PS2 xD'' *''recytacja'' *''rysowanie'' *''granie w gry komputerowe i video'' Przezwiska: *''Cleo'' *''Łajza'' *''Encyklopedia'' *''Cle'' *''Komputer'' *''Cleopatra'' *''Eklerka'' *''Panna Wszystkowiedząca'' *''Kujon'' *''Mądrala'' Specjalne: Płynnie posługuje się hiszpańskim, angielskim, niemieckim i francuskim. Galeria Totalna Porażka: Powrót na Plan TDRotA_ep.2_(Dorasvote).png|W 2 odc. Dora zagłosowała na Emmę, żeby nie odpaść. TDRotA ep.3 (Rachel&Dora).jpg|Rachel i Dora kiedy w 3 odcinku wygrały zadanie z quizem. TDA DIY Char Dora(Dawn).png|Dora w ubraniu Dawn w 4 odc. 394px-GetAClue1.jpg|Dora i Rachel rozmawiały o tym co zrobią z nagrodą już w trakcie przygotowań, ale... 443px-DoraShock.jpg|...mimo że Dora przy tej okazji została porażona prądem... TDRotA(Dora&Rachel).png|...i dobrowolnie poświęciła włosy, drużyna Beth była zagrożona porażką. TDRotA-TotalDramaParody(TeamBethWin).jpg|Jednak w końcu Aiden nie przygotował swojego stroju, dzięki czemu drużyna Beth wygrała! Dora'sDress(GoldenChrisCermony).png|Dora w wizytowej sukience na uroczystości wręczenia Złotych Chrisów. DoraChanges.png Dora.png|"Taaa... Marzenia, najczęściej się nie spełniają- zwłaszcza w moim przypadku, ale może sie uda..."- Dora DoraFrontTPPnP.png|Trochę się zmieniłam... Voting.png|"Que? Yo en final tres? Eres imposible! Żartujesz se?"- Dora Vojjting.png|" W trójkę finałową, jeszcze uwierzę, ale nie w DWÓJKĘ FINALISTÓW! To byłby aż 2 konkurs! Bez przesady" Totalna Porażka Dookoła Świata DoraFrontTPDŚ .png|Nowe ciuchy Dory. COURTDANCE 2.png|Dora na pokazie mody w Mediolanie, w odc. Jak Top Modelka Bulwar Nadmorski Gdynia1.jpg|Dora w Gdyni, w odc. Witaj Polsko! TDWT5 03.jpg|Fota Dory i Gwen pokazana w odc. Drużyna "Żegnaj" Alejandro&Dora(DancingWithTheCast).png|Dora i Alejandro w odc. Taniec z uczestnikami. DoraAsBoy.png|Dora przebrana za chłopaka w Chciałabym być mężczyzną 86px-Kler.png|Kler w stroju Dory w odcinku Jak Polak MariDoraFrancuzka.png|Dora przebrana za Francuzkę w odc. Jestem z Paryża. DoraAsLena.png|Dora jako Lena Katina w odc. Moja ulubiona piosenka z Eurowizji Prezentacja1jk.png|Dora na plakacie półfinału sezonu. Dora'sDress(TheBestDressInTheWorld).png|Dora w sukience w odc. Najlepsza sukienka na świecie Prezentacja1nnn.png|Dora na plakacie finału. DoraAsMaitePerroni.png|Dora jako Maite Perroni w pierwszym zadaniu w odc. Wielki Finał- Ja chcę być bogata! DoraAsAniaDąbrowska(BangBang).png|Dora jako Ania Dąbrowska w trzecim zadaniu- My Baby Shot Me Down. DoraFinal(3rdChallange).png|Dora w czwartym wyzwaniu- OMG MariDoraAsAnia.png|Dora jako Ania z nagrodą Top Trendy w ostatnim zadaniu- I want to be on the Top CongratulationDora!.png|Dora wygrała Totalną Porażkę Dookoła Świata! Muzyczne Przygody Totalnej Porażki IzAsAvril.png|Izabela jako Avril Lavigne w 1 odcinku. IzCoverOfAlbum.png|Okładka albumu Izki "Smile x_x" z 2 odc. IzAsCat.png|Izabela jako kotka w 3 odc. IzFlamenco.png|Iza w sukience do Flamenco w 4 odc. IzLGBloodyMary.png|Izka jako Lady Gaga w piosence Bloody Mary w 5 odc. IzAsSharpay.png|Iza jako Sharpay w 6 odc. Total Drama Online Dora Twoja największa zaleta? Hmm... Myślę, że to... nienawiść do brata! No nie no, żartuję... To to, że znam wiele języków, wiele ludzi i wiele innych rzeczy. Ulubione? (muzyka, kolor, film, jedzenie) *Muzyka: Black Eyed Peas *Kolor: czerwony oczywiście! *Film: "Droga do El Dorado" *Jedzenie: ciasto waniliowe Opisz swój najdziwniejszy sen. Ok, ale jest trochę głupi. Siedziałam na łózku, a Al czytał moją książkę. A JA PRZECIEŻ NIGDY NIE DAŁABYM MU MOJEJ KSIĄŻKI, a sam by się nigdy nie odważył! Nagle Izzy rozwliła ścianę i walnęła Ala kawałkiem tej ściany. BYŁAM TAKA SZCZĘŚLIWA! Ale ktoś musiał mnie obudzić. To był Alejandro. Najlepsze wspomnienie z dzieciństwa? Tylko jedno: kiedy ja i Dolores pokonałyśmy Jose i Ala w gry video- za pierwszym razem! Jesteśmy po prostu najlepsze! Najbardziej zawstydzający moment w szkole? Kiedy zepsuł mi się mikrofon, tuż przed moją piosenką! Nauczycielka przeniosła mnie do chóru!! NIE NAWIDZĘ ŚPIEWAĆ W CHÓRZE!!! Opisz swoją pierwszą pracę. Moja pierwsza prawdziwa praca to było odkurzanie Egipskiej wystawy w muzeum! Niby nic specjalnego, ale to była najlepsza rzecz jaka mnie wtedy spotkała! Czemu? Mogłam uczyć się o Egipcie i dostać za to kasę! To się nazywa praca doskonała! Dziesięc lat później, co robisz? ''' Odkurzam stary Egipski gliniany garnek w jakimś muzeum. '''Randka twoich marzeń: z kim i w jaki sposób? Z Cruzem, bo w końcu jest moim chłopakiem. Na molo o zachodzie słońca. Ostatni dzień na ziemi. W pięciu słowach (lub mniej) opowiedz co byś zrobiła. Walnęła Ala moim butem. (przpuszczam że to by była jego wina) Izabela Twoja największa zaleta? Moim zdaniem to to, że mogę zdziwić wielkością mojej siły, szybkości i mojego sprytu. Ktoś, kto mnie nie zna może uważać, że jestem delikatną i rozpieszczoną jedynaczką wychowaną w ogromnym bogatym domu, kiedy jest zupełnie na odwrót. Ulubione? (muzyka, kolor, film, jedzenie) *Muzyka: Rap, głównie Eminem i Grupa Operacyjna *Kolor: Fioletowy, węgierkowy, a nie jakiś liliowy! *Film: Prawie nigdy nie oglądam. Ale ulubiony program TV to YCD! *Jedzenie: Lody węgierkowe (nie tylko ze względu na kolor) Opisz swój najdziwniejszy sen. No jechałam na desce i potem przeskoczyłam jakąś barierkę i wylądowałam w powidłach śliwkowych! Nie mogłam się uwolnić, więc zanurkowałam i zobaczyłam pod sobą napis grafitti "ZŁAPANA!!!". Wynurzyłam się i wrzasnęłam na cały głos. Wtedy udało mi się obudzić. Nie wiem tylko, dlaczego leżałam na deskorolce i miałam powidła śliwkowe we włosach!!! Najlepsze wspomnienie z dzieciństwa? Zdecydowanie najlepsze wspomnienia, to te kiedy Max uczył mnie breakdancu i jazdy na desce! Najbardziej zawstydzający moment w szkole? W mojej opini, najgorzej było kiedy podczas występu taniecznego potknęłam się o kabel i wylądowałam na głośniku. Nikt się nie smiał, bo złamałam szczękę, ale wtedy zawiodłam na całej linii. Przez miesiąc mama nie chciała mnie wypuścić z domu i zakazała chodzić na zajęcia taneczne! Opisz swoją pierwszą pracę. Nie wiem, czy można to nazwać pracą, ale raz brakowało mi kasy, a ośka od mojej deskorolki była do wymiany. Moi przyjaciele też potrzebowali kasy, więc zaklepaliśmy sobie taką miejscówkę w parku i tam tańczyliśmy. Po kilku dniach mieliśmy wystarczającą sumę, ale ktoś nam zwinął czapkę na drobniaki, więc zyskaliśmy kasę, ale straciliśmy czapkę. :p Dziesięć lat później. Co robisz? Pewnie biorę udział w jakimś konkursie tanecznym typu YCD albo pracuję w skateparku. xD Randka twoich marzeń: z kim i w jaki sposób? Póki co randek nie mam w planie, ale chętnie bym poszła z kilkoma kolegami do skateparku. :) Ostatni dzień na ziemi. Opisz w pięciu słowach (lub mniej) co byś zrobiła. Zjechała na desce po schodach ;D. (nie tych normalnch, tylko tych ruchomych w centrum handlowym) Clara Twoja największa zaleta? Niewątpliwie jest to moja rozległa wiedza, którą ciągle rozszerzam we wszystkich dziedzinach. Ulubione? (muzyka, kolor, film, jedzenie) *Muzyka: Pulina Rubio *Kolor: Srebrny/Różowy *Film: Ghost Rider *Jedzenie: Enchiliady Opisz swój najdziwniejszy sen. Śnił mi się on dzień przed egzaminem. Szłam w nim do szkoły i nagle stanął przede mną duch. Wyglądał jak mój nauczyciel od WF-u (nawiasem mówiąc wygląda jakby nigdy nie przebiegł chociaż 10 m). Przypomniało mi się, że ostatnio dostałam same fatalne oceny z tego przedmiotu. No i ta zjawa mi powiedziała: "Do egzaminu z przedmiotów ścisłych to masz czas, a poćwiczyć to już nie łaska!". Może i bym się wystraszyła, ale gdyby to był np. senor Gonzales- nasz woźny, ale nie mojego WFisty! Nagle pomyślałam, że to nie ma sensu, bo on wyjechał na zawody badmintona, to jak mógł być tutaj? Wtedy się obudziłam. Najbardziej zawstydzający moment w szkole? Zdecydowanie był to mój wynik sprawdzianu z historii. Napisałam go tylko na połowę punktów, bo nie zauważyłam zadań po drugiej stronie kartki! *facepalm* Najlepsze wspomnienie z dzieciństwa? Kiedy w wieku 9 lat pokonałam w szachy dyrektorkę podstawówki. xD Opisz swoją pierwszą pracę. Pierwszą pracą, w której z resztą do tej pory pracuję, była posada sekretarki w biurze rachunkowym moich rodziców. Wykonywałam proste zadania takie jak np. odbieranie telefonów, przynoszenie kawy, układanie dokumentów w kolejności chronologicznej i wpisywanie raportu kasowego :D Dziesięć lat później, co robisz? Albo pracuję w biurze moich rodziców, albo wykładam na jakimś uniwersytecie. Randka twoich marzeń: z kim i w jaki sposób? A po co mi randki, kiedy mogę swobodnie posiedzieć przy książce w bibliotece i pogadać z dobrymi kolegami? Najpierw nauka, potem będę mogła się zająć romansami. Ostatni dzień na ziemi. Opisz w pięciu słowach (lub mniej) co zrobiłabyś. Spróbowała logicznie wyjaśnić koniec świata. Inne Moja sensei: 494px-GeniusIzzy.PNG|Izzy leczy się u Dr. Oetkera. 336px-SierraIzzy.png|Izzy i Sierra wiedzą gdzie jednoręki bandyta ma 2 rękę. 338px-Brainzilla.jpg|Izzy zremisowała w chinczyka. 525px-64-7.png|Izzy wygrała 2 miliony w Milionerach 393px-Plantedizzy.PNG|Izzy jest w co 5 Kinderniespodziance 336px-Soundofizzy.PNG|To Izzy śpiewa w Kanikułach 422px-IzzyEyelids.png|To Izzy tłumaczy Panoramę na migi. 228px-Izzzzzzzy!!!.png|To Izzy wymyśla teksty do Tymbarka. 336px-Killbillizzy.PNG|Izzy już wkrótce w Polsacie. 355px-IzzyDraggedInterns.png|Może i Izzy nie ma szansy na sukces... 323px-Picture_7.png|... Ale zna ostatni odcinek Szansy na sukces! 336px-RawFishEat.png|Izzy to metoda na głoda. 337px-IzzyPopcorn.png|Ona idzie do kina z pilotem. 445px-Owen_destroys.JPG|To jej chłopak spadł na Hiroshimę (na statek Amazonek też) TDA036_337.01_T1-1-.png|To Izzy doradza w Praktikerze 455px-Izzy_bbqs_coconuts.PNG|Izzy poleca się na grilla. 336px-Pain4.png|Ona szczeka na listonoszy. 425px-Omnomnom.PNG|Ona zamawia taksówkę przez domofon (jak nie ma to przez maskę gazową) 446px-Big_fis.png|Ona wie gdzie jest Nemo. 343px-IzzyClapCamel.png|Ona i 4 rozbójniczki. 336px-Hide29.png|Ona dogoniła psa... 336px-Chain26.png|... A nawet tATu w Not gonna get us. Izzy_gone_crazy.png|Ona potrafi zrobić prawdziwy wjazd na chatę. Izzy_Audition.png|To właśnie jedyna i niepowtarzalna Izzy- moja idolka, mistrzyni i wzór do naśladowania! Oto pewna historia: TDA DIY Char Trent.png|Był sobie Elvis... TDA DIY Char Duncan.png|...I Bany... 309px-ChefSitChair.png|...I babka Elvisa. 533px-MSS-Chef_Dress.png|Bany bardzo nie lubił babci Elvisa. 'Kochaj mnie nieprzytomnie jak zapalniczka płomień, jak sucha studnia wodę Gwen and Duncan forever by Twerpa.jpg|Bany skrywał pewien sekret. Mianowicie palił papierosy. In my secret life.. 336px-Hide37.png|Tak się złożyło, że babcia znalazła owe papierosy. It's a beautiful day 448px-66-3.png|Babcia wiedziała, że Bany musi ponieść konsekwencje, więc skopała mu tyłek. Na krzywy ryj 336px-Creek13.png|Bany chciał się zrewanżować, więc podpalił babci włosy. Czy ty wiesz, że mam łupież? Łupież? (Chefowi nie da rady) 342px-Chef_Ninja.png|Babcia nie wytrzymała. Założyła swoje nowe adidasy i ruszyła w pogoń za Banym. (Chef nie zna się na butach) DuncanRunning.png|Ale Bany uciekał bardzo szybko, ponieważ miał nowsze adidasy. Nas ne dagoniat 337px-RejectedRelayChef.png|Babcia nie mogła dogonić Banego, ale wiedziała że musi działać dalej. Show must go on OMG_ITS_MAMAALIEN.jpg|Babcia zaczaiła się między rynkiem a delikatesami i kiedy Bany wracał do domu spotkała się z nim oko w oko (motyw westernowy) 336px-DuncanKissChef.png|Chcąc nie chcąc musieli stoczyć walkę. (nie wymigasz się Duncan) Mortal combat 92px-Duncanwin.PNG|Po 300 ciosach jakie zadał babci prosto w twarz mógł w końcu odebrać zagrabione papierosy. 336px-Yacht.png|Babcia już nigdy nie będzie gnębić biednego Banego, a Bany będzie mógł imprezować u Elvisa. We are the champions